


До встречи с тобой

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Romance, Slurs, and steve is too good for this world, billy pines
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Билли смотрит, и наконец Стив его замечает.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 21





	До встречи с тобой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i never really cared (until i met you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835974) by [hoppnhorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoppnhorn/pseuds/hoppnhorn). 



> Бета - Аурелиано, maily.

Пятнадцатое января. Весь вечер Джессика Мартин не отлипала от Стива. Сидела у него на коленях, потягивала его пиво. Билли в их сторону даже не смотрел. И только когда никто не видел, украдкой бросал взгляд через всю гостиную, высматривая их в толпе. Девчонка смеялась и закрывала лицо руками. Маленькая недотрога Джессика. Билли ее ненавидел.

Но когда он заметил, как Стив прижимается к ее губам, то ничего особенного не почувствовал. 

Забавно, что он до сих пор ни разу не видел, как целуется Стив Харрингтон. Билли видел этого парня голым, и ему даже в голову не приходило, что могло быть что-то лучше. Оказывается, могло. То, как Стив обнимал Джессику за шею, чуть наклонив голову так, чтобы губы приоткрылись, и поцелуй углубился.

Хуже, чем свежий синяк на правом боку. Лучше, чем краем глаза увидеть Стива в душевой.

Он замешкался, и этого хватило, чтобы кто-то в него врезался и опрокинул ему на рубашку стакан пива. Пиво было теплое, хоть за окном и лежал снег. Билли подскочил и зашипел на парнишку. Мокрое пятно на груди отлично помогло переключить внимание. Нет, правда. По крайней мере, оно дало повод съездить какому-то идиоту по морде.

Февраль. Бекки Джонсон положила на парту Билли три розы и захихикала, когда он подмигнул ей и поздравил с Днем святого Валентина. Врезавшись в парту Стива, она очнулась, выудила из сумки четыре розы и, покраснев, протянула ему. 

Стив собрал самый большой улов.

А кроме того, ему достался еще и поцелуй. Совсем быстрый и невесомый. Бекки едва коснулась его губ, но на мгновение лицо Стива смягчилось, и он чмокнул ее в ответ.

Когда класс взорвался аплодисментами, Билли единственный не присоединился к ним.

Март. Билли пьян в стельку. И это совсем не весело. Он выхлебал бутылку виски, подкупив парня из магазина на углу. Все равно через пару недель ему стукнет восемнадцать, и никому нет до него дела. 

Вот он и надрался где-то посреди свалки. Пинал старый велосипед, швырялся попавшими под руку пустыми бутылками. Слишком тесно ему стало в собственной шкуре. Он словно попал в капкан. Это слово водоворотом кружилось у него в голове, как стекающая по трубе вода. Да и сам он ходил по кругу. Всего лишь вопрос времени, когда он причинит вред себе или кому-нибудь еще в попытке почувствовать хоть что-нибудь, кроме беспомощности. Билли был готов на все, лишь бы не чувствовать себя таким жалким и загнанным в угол.

В конце концов, он так нажрался, что поскользнулся и рухнул на землю. На улице было промозгло и сыро. Он вмиг промок и продрог до костей. Будь он трезвее, он бы, наверное, попросту разревелся.

— Харгроув?

Голос Стива прорезал холодный ночной воздух. Как будто самый страшный кошмар обернулся вдруг явью, и Стив нашел его здесь в грязи. Одинокого и совершенно несчастного.

— Король Стив! — выкрикнул он, сделав вид, что смеется, и приложился к горлышку бутылки. Вкуса он толком не чувствовал, только рот обожгло спиртом. — Ваше величество.

Стив был одет в теплую зимнюю куртку, но щеки покраснели с мороза, а кончик носа и вовсе стал почти багровым. Билли захотелось сказать, что даже в зловещем свете луны он выглядит мило. 

— Что ты творишь, на улице холод собачий...

— У меня есть вискарь, чтобы согреться, — заявил Билли и продемонстрировал ему практически пустую бутылку. 

Глаза Стива расширились. Даже с такого расстояния Билли увидел в них тревогу. Как же он это все ненавидел. 

— Но что это я? Как грубо с моей стороны, — воскликнул он, рывком поднимаясь на ноги и, прежде чем сумел выпрямиться, дважды чуть не упал. — Не желаете ли выпить, ваше высочество? Или, может, занять трон? — и он жестом указал на венчавший собой груду мусора бежевый унитаз. 

Он ожидал, что Стив закатит глаза. А вот его хохот стал для Билли сюрпризом.

Стив издал сдавленный смешок, шмыгнул носом и выдохнул облачко белого пара.

— Ну ты и придурок.

Билли осклабился и отхлебнул из бутылки еще, почти не чувствуя, как виски стекает по горлу. 

Апрель. Родни Кертису все неймется. А с Билли довольно. Когда Кертис в первый раз толкнул его в коридоре, он, так и быть, списал это на несчастный случай, но когда это повторилось, Билли впечатал его спиной в шкафчик. 

Рыжий и глазом не моргнул. Как будто он не в курсе, что нынче Билли сворачивает шеи просто ради забавы.

И прежде чем Билли успел ему врезать, прежде чем он даже успел спросить, какого хрена, Кертис рявкнул:

— А ну отвали, педик!

Все в коридоре уставились на них, и Билли почувствовал, что земля уходит у него из-под ног.

— Как ты меня назвал? — прорычал он и взял паренька за грудки, да так, что тот забарахтал ногами в воздухе. И да, страх, который он ожидал увидеть на прыщавой физиономии Кертиса, страх, в котором он так нуждался, проступил наконец-то у того на лице. Там, где ему и место. 

— Билли. — Стив положил руку ему на плечо. — Родни, какого черта? Хочешь, чтобы из тебя вышибли дух?

— Он гомик, — заявил Родни, не отрывая глаз от полыхающего лица Билли. — Хизер Томпсон говорила, они почти полчаса целовались, а у него так и не встал.

Билли почувствовал, как стены коридора сжимаются.

— Хизер Томпсон — дешевая потаскуха, и к тому же паршиво целуется, — прошипел Билли. — Но фокус вот в чем: я легко могу проломить тебе голову, Кертис. И клянусь богом...

— Чувак, почему бы тебе не исчезнуть, прежде чем он это сделает, а? — перебил его Стив и хлопнул Билли по руке, словно он его контролировал. Но странное дело, прикосновение ободрило. Позволило опустить Родни на пол и отпустить восвояси.

Май. Меньше чем через месяц они закончат школу, а Билли уже целую неделю ночует в машине. Он ловко скрывает тот факт, что моется в школьном душе, а одежду стирает в городской прачечной. Никто ничего не замечает.

Никто, кроме Стива.

Как-то утром он застукал, как Билли практически вывалился из своей тачки, весь разбитый после ночи, проведенной на заднем сидении. На мгновение Билли подумал, что Харрингтона надо запугать или подкупить, чтобы он никому ничего не рассказывал, но затем он увидел у него в руке стакан кофе. А в другой — пакет из Макдоналдса.

— Есть хочешь?

Билли спал во вчерашней одежде и наверняка отвратительно выглядел. Волосы сто пудов торчали во все стороны. Но Стив приветливо улыбался ему. Так, словно они были друзьями не-разлей-вода.

Билли хотелось провалиться сквозь землю.

— Макс мне все рассказала. — Стив подошел, протягивая ему картонный стакан. — Вчера вечером, когда я подвозил ее домой из центра игровых автоматов. Если б я знал, я бы... 

Он пожал плечами, словно то, что он собирался предложить, возможно, не стоило и упоминания.

— Что? Прискакал бы на белом коне? — Билли взял стакан и принюхался, наслаждаясь ароматом. Лицо Стива вспыхнуло, что не укрылось от внимания Билли, и он расхохотался. Ему это было еще нужнее, чем кофе. 

— Хочешь сказать, я твой рыцарь в белом плаще? — спросил Стив.

Румянец на щеках Билли говорил сам за себя. Он откашлялся и сделал большой глоток обжигающе-горячего кофе. Стив с пониманием смотрел на него, наблюдая, как Билли ошпарил язык в отчаянной попытке скрыть неловкость. 

— Я не против, — пробормотал Стив и подошел так близко, что Билли увидел в его глазах золотистые крапинки. — Если хочешь, я могу стать твоим рыцарем.

— Да ну? 

Ничего вежливее ему не пришло в голову. Не в тот миг, когда во рту все полыхало болью, а сердце стучало в груди набатом. Не в тот миг, когда Стив подошел к нему вплотную и взял его за подбородок. 

— Ну да.


End file.
